


The pieces of our hearts are gravitating together

by gaymerkree



Series: WR 69 Minutes [13]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Pokemon AU, WhiteRose 69 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymerkree/pseuds/gaymerkree
Summary: “Articuno Weiss! They’re supposed to be up here!” Ruby beams, shining a little more warmth into Weiss’s frozen limbs.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: WR 69 Minutes [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620481
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	The pieces of our hearts are gravitating together

_The pieces of our hearts are gravitating together but_ _  
_ _Before we could be part of this mosaic_ _  
_ _We had to break apart like glass_ _  
_ _We're falling faster than stars_

Far from Perfect  by Rise Against _(Ghost Note Symphonies ver.)_

Atlassian winter snowstorms had nothing on the weather at the peak of Mt. Silver. Ruby presses forward, pulling her coat tighter around her. Her partner Weiss scoffs beside her, shouldering close as a particularly rough wind. The wind buffers against them, pushing the duo against the side of the spiraling path up and around the mountain. 

“This is asinine.” Weiss groans, hunching her shoulders to curl into herself. “Why are we doing this again?”

“Articuno Weiss! They’re supposed to be up here!” Ruby beams, shining a little more warmth into Weiss’s frozen limbs. 

The heiress rolls her eyes at her partner’s response, “I think you’re implying that an ice type would choose a snowcapped mountain to hide on. Surely someone has checked such an obvious place before.”

“Well _duh,_ Weiss! But this is us! We’ll have much better luck!” Weiss rolls her eyes again but continues the trek up the frozen path.

If she remembered correctly, there was a cave just up the path they could take shelter in, so Ruby shuffles quickly around the next corner and grins. She turns excitedly back to Weiss and waves, “Weiss! There’s a cave here! We can stop and get warm!!” A gust of wind hits the redhead in the back and she stumbles forward, nearly toppling off the edge of the cliff. Weiss is there in an instant clutching tightly at her outstretched arm. 

“Be more careful dolt! What if I hadn’t been here to catch you?”

“I knew you would be!” Ruby replies, pulling herself up and past Weiss towards the cave. The silver-haired trainer turns away as she flushes, trying to hide the warmth that fills her at her partner’s trust. 

The cave isn’t as spacious as Ruby though, but it’s deep enough that they can start a fire and settle in close. 

“C’mon out Zwei!” Ruby cheers, tossing her custom pokeball out as she watches the Yamper emerge with a playful stretch. 

The corgi yips happily, bounding around his trainer with a smile. Weiss tries to grumble at the other woman’s antics, but can’t help but smile at the electric type’s playful yips. 

With a flick of her wrist, Weiss summons her Talonflame from a similarly customized pokeball. The fire type chirps and flutters beside Weiss with an affectionate trill. She leans into the bird’s warmth with a soft smile, scratching lightly at her neck feathers. “Hello love.” She hums, affectionately, “Can you lend us a hand?” She chirps excitedly, launching a subdued _ember_ towards the bundle of sticks Ruby and Zwei had collected before they set out. 

“More like, _can you lend us a wing?_ Right, Tal?” The bird trills again, mimicking Rubys torrent of laughter.

* * *

After a heavy snack, they decide to make camp in the cozy cave, instead of continuing up through the winter storm. Weiss and Tal watch as Zwei bounds across the cave, chasing his own pokeball. The fire-type scoffs to herself as if Ruby couldn’t get her to play just as easily. Ruby busies herself with moving some of the heavier rocks towards the mouth of the cave, to prevent excess snow from entering their makeshift camp. 

Night and day blend together at the angle of their shelter, but they settle in for bed not long after their arrival. Ruby chirps happily about pokemon in the area and the possibility of seeing a legend in person. Weiss listens as she studies the map further. The weather application on her scroll says the storm should let up by morning, and she breathes a sigh of relief.

“The storm should pass by morning.” She says when Ruby passes her an inquisitive look. “Looks like we won’t die out here alone after all.”

“ _Pfffft._ ” Ruby burbles, rolling over to grin at her partner. “We won’t be alone if we’re together Weiss!” The blue-eyed woman rolls her eyes with another scoff.

“Semantics.”

“Plus I’d never let you die! You’re too important!”

The statement tugs at her heart and Weiss can’t help but frown. Ruby often made comments like that; statements that put her on a pedestal. They fall flat in the wake of her own feelings for Ruby. The redhead had changed her life. She crashed into the older woman in a whirlwind and knocked Weiss out of orbit. Ruby was the important one. Without her, the sun wouldn’t rise. The night would rule, and all manner of demon and monster would creep from the shadows. Warmth would leave the grass and dirt. Trees would whether and die, and without them, oxygen would fade. Without Ruby, the world would exist and die. Nothing could be worse.

Warm hands pull her from her thoughts and Weiss meets perfect silver with blue. Ruby looks worried, brow furrowed and tense.

“You still with me scout?” With cool pale hands, Weiss cradles rough calloused hands in her own, keeping them pressed to her warming cheeks. 

“I am.” She hums, pulling back to kiss lightly at a scarred but warm palm. 

She mirrors the action on Ruby’s other palm glances up through heavy lashes to meet Ruby’s gaze. The redhead is flustered, as she releases a shuttered gasp into the quiet storm. Mouth pressed into a warm wrist, Weiss watches Ruby lick hungrily at her lips. 

The taller woman tugs Weiss in closer, pressing a needy kiss to parted lips. Another hungry kiss takes the Atlesian’s breath away, as Ruby rolls her onto her back. Mercifully the redhead presses a kiss to her cheek so she can breathe again, till she drops low to nip playfully at her neck.

In the low light, Ruby’s eyes glow. They are the moon and stars in Weiss’s sky, and they pull her in. Ruby leans back so she’s poised on her knees, firelight flicking in brilliant silver. Weiss is sure she’ll never breathe again after tonight. Before her is a poised hunter, and she wouldn’t deny Ruby her prize. 

Beside them, Zwei and Tal retreat into their pokeballs, and the storm dies down. In the morning there would be a different kind of hunt, but tonight the heat of their tent would stave off the cold.


End file.
